harry potter and marauderers equals chaos
by Jayda
Summary: Harry gets sent back in time with advanced magic. Voldemort has planned to kill him and his parents. What does he do? R
1. chapter 1

**JK Rowling owns everything, I own nothing but the plot (unfortunately)**  
  
Harry Potter was really confused, really, really, confused.  
A moment before he was in his transfiguration class, trying not to show signs of his boredom, and the next moment, a cloaked figure comes in and castes a spell on him, and make him travel to some 'time' unknown.  
Dumbledore had warned him that something like this might happen, Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort might try and transfer him back in time and try to get rid of James, Lily-who are his parents, and him at the same time.  
He ran as fast as he can to the headmaster's office, from what Dumbledore told him, Albus Dumbledore himself had traveled back in time and explained the situation to his younger counter-part, and they have been trying to prevent this, but something went wrong, and the only hope in correcting it, is for Harry to go back into the future, but not before saving his parents, of course.  
He stood before the stone gargoyles, and guessed almost every single candy in the muggle world, before coming upon the password, which was really surprising, it was 'mars bars'.  
Harry knocked on the door, and went in when someone inside had told him to go in, hopefully, the person is Dumbledore.  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, what is it this time, James?" Dumbledore asked him calmly.  
"I'm, I'm not James, sir." Harry said, he knew he looked like his father, but surely Dumbledore of all the people could tell the difference, but then again, this is Dumbledore who has never seen him before.  
"Oh, terribly sorry, Harry Potter, right?" Dumbledore asked, with the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
"Yes sir, Professor Dumbledore, er, the one in my time, told me to come to you if anything like this happens." Harry replied, glad that this Dumbledore at least knows what's going on, or so he hoped he does.  
"Of course, you are welcome to stay here until we find a way to get you back to the future." This Dumbledore said.  
"But, don't you have a way, I mean, I thought the professor Dumbledore in my time has already came back in to the past and talked to you." Harry asked.  
"Ah, yes, but he has a time-turner, and it only works in a loop, do you understand me Harry?" Dumbledore tried to explain.  
"Not really," Said Harry, more confused than before.  
"You see, it can only take you back in the past, and it will only take you back to the future if you used it to get to the past," Dumbledore tried yet again to explain, "Now do you understand?"  
"Yes sir, so I have to stay here?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so Harry, you will stay in Gryffindor, where, I'm sure the Marauders will show you around, and not to mention Lily." Dumbledore said. "You are free to tell them anything you wish, for they will have a memory charm put on them anyways. Now, I understand that you're in your sixth year, but has already taken your N.E.W.T.s?"  
"Yes sir," Harry replied, Dumbledore had felt that it was necessary for him to get extra tutoring, and taking his N.E.W.T.s seems to be a great way to inspire him to study.  
"But you still have to attend regular classes, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said, "And I understand that you were, or shall we say will be, the seeker of Gryffindor?"  
"Yes sir," Harry said, cheering up a bit when it came to Quidditch.  
"I'm sorry to inform you that James is already the seeker, however, you could always take his place if you feel that he is not good enough. From what I heard, you will be one of the best."  
"Er, thank you sir, I think I'll just for a change." Harry said, "But my stuff."  
"Ah, don't worry, you will find your trunk already in your dormitory, and your books will be given to you when you go to the class. Your broomstick is also with your trunk, as is your owl. You have you wand?"  
"Yes sir, thank you sir." Harry said, he was happy that he still has his broomstick.  
"One more thing before you go, Mr. Potter, to everyone else in the school, you will be a transfer student, and referred to as Mr. Summers, is that understood?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes sir." Harry said, he had just realized that he has been saying the same thing for the whole meeting.  
"Then I'll accompany you to your class, I'm sure that it's transfiguration." Dumbledore said, getting up from behind his desk, "By the way, how did you get the right password?"  
"Well, your password is always a muggle type of candy, so it wasn't really hard to go through all of them." Harry answered.  
"My, my, how many times have you been in my office? Only the teachers and the Marauders know that aside from myself." Dumbledore said as he chuckled and walked down the hallway to the transfiguration class.  
  
Dumbledore had told everyone in transfiguration class about Harry, and him being transferred here from another school.  
Everyone seems eager to ask Harry about his past, but professor McGonagall had told everyone to settle down before they could pose any more questions.  
Harry was told to sit beside the Marauders, and to his disgust, Peter.  
They were learning how to transfigure a pencil into a kind of bird, which of course, Harry has no trouble doing, so he didn't bother to listen to McGonagall, instead, he chose to look around the room, see if there's anyone that he recognized.  
He first spotted James, Sirius and Remus, of course, seeing as they were sitting right beside him. Then he looked around the room, he saw a boy who looks amazingly like Neville Longbottom, and assumed that he was Frank Longbottom, Neville's father. He then saw a girl with long red hair, and emerald eyes much like his own. Harry was sure that this was his mother.  
He was going to look around some more, but someone poked his shoulder, he immediately turned, only to see McGonagall staring at him sternly in front of the class.  
"Mr. Summers, the headmaster has told me that you were quite advanced on your studies, perhaps you would like to tell us how advanced you are." McGonagall said, wasn't much of a question, more like a command.  
Harry stood up, and cleared his throat, "Er, I'm done my N.E.W.T.s, and had gotten top marks in every one of them."  
"Very impressive Mr. Summers, but if you don't mind me asking, what courses did you choose to take in your third year?" McGonagall asked in a much kinder tone.  
"Er, I chose Divination, Astronomy, but then I didn't like Divination, so I changed to Ancient Runs last year." Harry replied.  
"And you also got top mark in Ancient Runs despise that fact that you missed two years of it?" One of the students asked in a mocking tone.  
"As a matter of fact," Harry replied as he looked for the voice, and was not surprised that it came from Malfoy, "Lucious Malfoy, I did."  
"H, how did you know my name?" Malfoy asked, surprised.  
"I know lots of things." Harry said.  
The transfiguration class went through without another question fired at him, but at the end of the class, McGonagall was called away, and they were left on their own to clean up and go to the next class.  
"Hey Summers." Malfoy yelled from the door.  
Harry raised his head to see, and it was just in time too, apparently, Malfoy has conjured up a snake, which was flying right at Harry, and landed just in front of him. Several students let out a gasp of horror.  
Harry stood at where he was, starring at the snake. He had been in this kind of situation once, in his second year, Harry and Malfoy Jr. had been in a duel, and Draco, being the gentleman that he was, conjured up a snake, cutting the story short, Harry had found out that he was a Parselmouth, and the whole school had thought that he was the heir of Slytherin. 'Like father like son,' Harry thought. Harry was having a mental argument with himself on whether to order the Snake to go away, or to just stand there and wait for the snake to bite him, of course, the first one was more appealing to him.  
"Don't bite me, go to the Forbidden Foressst." Harry hissed at the snake, "I order you to."  
"Very well, assssss you wisssshhhh." The snake replied, and crawled away, while the rest of the class was starring at him, some in awe, but mostly in horror.  
"Did you hear him?" whispers suddenly broke out.  
"He's a Parselmouth."  
"He's in Gryffindor, he can't be."  
"He might be the heir of Slytherin."  
"That was cool." The last common bought Harry back to reality, looking around to see who said that, he found Sirius by his side, looking at him in awe, "That was really cool, the thing you did with the snake, do you think you could teach me sometimes?"  
Harry would have laughed, if it weren't for everybody else starring at them.  
"Sirius, a Parselmouth can't be taught, you have to have it in your blood." Remus Lupin said as he stepped beside Sirius.  
"Oh," Sirius said, looking a bit disappointed.  
"Come on, let's get to class." Remus said, tugging Sirius at the corner of his sleeve.  
"Hey, Harry right? Come with us, it's your first day, so Remus is suppose to show you around." Sirius said, looking cheerful again.  
Harry looked at Remus, his former, or shall we say future professor at Hogwarts. Remus didn't look too happy about that idea, so Harry decided that he would refuse, but the next offer was made to him by someone he couldn't say no to.  
"Harry Summers, come on, you're welcome to come along with us if you want." James said. James, his father, Harry's father, has offered his friendship, so there was no way that Harry could refuse.  
"Er, sure, thanks." Harry replied, and packed up his things. "What do we have next?"  
"Potions, nasty class if you ask me, and not to mention that it's with the Slytherins too." James said, frowning as if he smelled something rotten.  
"I have to agree with you on that one, James," Sirius said, "Like it's not bad enough that we have transfiguration with those gits, we have potions with that, and not to mention that the professor is the head of their house, so he favors them so much."  
"Some things just don't change." Harry muttered.  
"Did you say something, Harry?" Remus asked, being the closest to Harry.  
"No, nothing." Harry replied.  
"Isn't Peter lucky," James said all of a sudden, spotting a small figure trying to make his way towards the group, "He gets to miss transfiguration because the herbology professor has to talk to him."  
"Peter!" Harry yelled with malice in his tone.  
"Yeah, he's one of our best friends, do you have a problem with him? Because it sounded like you do." Remus immediately said. He's usually not like this, but being around a Parselmouth really gets under his skin.  
"Er, I, no, there was this guy at my old school, his name is Peter too, he's really evil. I guess I just didn't get over him yet." Harry quickly invented a lie.  
"Good," Remus said, "So, why are you a Parselmouth and why do you look so much like James?"  
"Er, well, I don't really know, I wasn't born a Parselmouth though, I became one when this really evil dark wizard came after me and cursed me, but I escaped, and that's how I got the scar too. And I don't know why I look so much like James." Harry replied quickly, too quickly for Remus' liking.  
Remus, being a were-wolf, sensed that the boy beside him was lying, there's just something about him that Remus couldn't get. But then again, thinking that he's evil because he's a Parselmouth is like saying that Remus himself is evil because he's a were-wolf.  
"Well, come on, let's get to class then." Sirius said, noting the tension between the two guys.  
"Do my ears deceive me? Who are you and what have you done with our friend Sirius?" James demanded.  
"Yeah, very funny." Sirius said, "I just don't want Gryffindor to lose anymore points because of us."  
"Again, what have you done with Sirius?" James repeated himself.  
"Look, I'm trying to be serious here," Sirius said.  
"I knew it," James said, making joke of Sirius' name, "You are a fake, so, what did you do with the real serious?"  
"Look, James, you know what I mean, so stop doing that." Sirius said, "And by the by, we're really late for class."  
"Oh, shoot!" Remus yelled, Harry noted him as the Hermione kind.  
"Come on, let's go, we can use the short cut." Harry said without thinking.  
"What short cut?" the three others asked at the same time.  
"Er, don't you have short cuts to the dungeon?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, but how did you know that Potions is in the dungeons?" Remus asked.  
"Er, isn't every Potions class? It was in my old school." Harry quickly covered his mistake up with another lie.  
"Well, I guess that makes sense." Sirius said, "And even if it doesn't, we don't have time to argue here. We're almost five minutes late for class!"  
  
The four boys run to the dungeons where Potions were help, but only to crash into someone in the hallway.  
"Ah, Mr. Summers, just the person I was looking for." Dumbledore said as he helped the boys to their feet.  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, hoping that he wasn't in trouble.  
"I'm only passing on a message from a friend of yours." Dumbledore said, and gave Harry an envelope addressed to Harry Potter.  
"It's from a friend?" Harry asked suspiciously, he doesn't know anybody in this time yet, except for the people at Hogwarts.  
"You might want to read it first before coming to me and questioning me." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Right, sorry sir." Harry muttered, while opening the envelope.  
Dear Harry,  
I'm sure that you're okay right now, with Dumbledore watching over you, but I still want you to be careful, especially with Malfoy there. I'm not very worried about Snape, he's not going to do you any harm. I know this because I just remembered the visit that you gave us after you were transported.  
You're posing as Harry Summers, good luck with that. Watch out for Remus, he's too smart for his own good, and might be able to discover your little secret.  
If it's necessary, blackmail him with what he is. (don't tell Remus I told you this.)  
Good Luck, I hope to see you soon.  
Your Godfather  
"It's from Snuffles." Harry mumbled, and looked at Dumbledore, "Is he all right? Did he come here?"  
"No, Harry. The letter arrived with an owl and a time-turner, I'm sorry but he didn't come here. I expect him to be all right, since he is writing to you."  
"Thank you sir, this helps a lot." Harry said, and he meant it. Now that he has the permission to threaten Remus if he needs to, he feels more secure.  
"Very well, I think you should go to Potions now, I have already informed the Professor of why you're late." Dumbledore said, "And Harry, do try to help your fellow students"  
Harry noticed that Dumbledore was looking at the Marauders when he said that, and Harry couldn't help but grin.  
"Of course sir." Harry replied, then turned to his new found friends. "Come on you guys, we're so late for class now."  
They ran to Potions class, and silently took a seat in the front, providing that there were no more seats at the back.  
Harry looked over, and was just in time to see James grinning at Severus, and caught the smile that Snape sent back to James.  
'What's going on? I thought they hated each other.' Harry thought, and turned in time to see Sirius and Remus doing the same to Snape, and getting the same reaction. 'I'll have to ask them about this when I get back to the future.'  
  
**Hope you like it, took me forever. Reviews, I need reviews!!!!!! Next chapter be up in about a week or so** 


	2. chapter 2

I am so sorry about the lateness of my updating frequency. Okay, yeah, I have no idea what I'm talking about, but in general, it's just that I'm really really sorry for not updating. So anyway, the story will continue, though I already have several unfinished ones, which means this story will go very slowly, but please just bare with me for the time being. There definetly will be a fight between Voddy and Harry, though that might take some time to start. Anyhow, here's the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~  
Potions was not nearly as bad as Harry would have thought, though it was not a lot better than what it's like in the future. The potions professor seems to have a very strong hatrad towards Gryffindors, though that is hardly abnormal by Harry's standards.  
Harry barely listened to what the professor hasd to say, because he was almost getting a headache from just trying to figuere out the strange behaviour between the marauderers and Snape.  
The class passed very slowly, due to the fact that Harry had no idea what he was doing, and was not really aware of anything that's happening around him, but it came to an end after all.  
Dinner in the Great Hall was on the schedule for the next event, he joined the marauderers in the hallway, though making sure that he was as far as possible from Peter. He had yet to tell any of them anything because he figured that if he didn't, they wouldn't have to have a memory charm casted on them and would save them a lot of trouble.  
"So, what's the deal with Snape?" Harry asked Sirius.  
"Oh, so you noticed our little exchange, did you? Well, don't tell anyone, but he's the one helping us with a lot of pranks that we pull on the Slytherins." Sirius said, "He was originally our enemy, but then we joined force, 'cause we found out that he hates the Slytherins just as much as we do."  
"Oh, okay." Harry said, still finding this news shocking.  
"Don't worry about it, you just need to know this, stay away from Malfoy and his lackeys, but Snape is an okay guy, got it?" Sirius said.  
"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.  
They had reached the Great Hall now, and were very impatient for food to come, though Harry noticed that Remus was not with them.  
"Where did Remus go?" He asked James, who was sitting beside him at the moment.  
"I think he's not feeling very well, probably at the hospital wing." James said.  
It was then that Harry noticed it's full moon at the moment.  
"Should we visit him?" Harry asked, playing the role of a caring friend.  
"Nay, he'll be fine, he gets ill all the time, I guess you can say it's in his blood." Sirius said, stopping for a second from eating to speak.  
"Oh, okay." Harry said, and dropped the topic. He knew that they would sneak into the Shrieking Shack to visit Remus later on in the night when everyone was asleep, and he knew that they would be wearing the invisibility cloak, along with their animagus form.  
It wasn't that Harry isn't an animagus, because he is, it's just that he didn't know if he wants to review to his friends that he knew their secret, and that he was that advanced in magic.  
After a long debat with himself over if he should go or not, he decided that he would go, but will not let them see him, though he doubted that, not with Remus' sense of smell.  
Dinner finished rather quickly for Sirius' liking, for he was still complaining about the lack of food.  
"But you stuffed your face with food and didn't even stop to take a breath." James said after hearing him complain.  
"Yes, but I'm a growing teenager and I need my nurishments." Sirius exclaimed.  
"Have you thought about going on a diet, Sirius?" James asked after a moment of silence had passed between them.  
"Excusez moi? Do I look fat to you?" Sirius shouted with mirth.  
"A bit, French boy."  
"That is repulsive, absolutely ridiculus." Sirius said, yelling almost on top of his lungs.  
"Most you yell, Sirius?" Harry asked, for he was still not used to the loudness of his voice.  
"Oui, I must." Sirius said, going back to his ridiculus french man act.  
(no offense to anyone French, I mean, it's just funny hearing French from someone who can't really speak it, I know. Please don't hate me for putting this in. I apologise in advance for all those who feel offended.)  
"That is insulting to the French, Sirius." James said, "Someone like you should be banned from speaking any other language than English."  
"Hush up." Sirius said.  
"Guys, we're in the tower already, do you think you could not fight?" Peter asked, in his meak voice that Harry found suprisingly disgusting.  
"Oh, yeah sure." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Um, you guys, I think I'm going to turn in for the night, okay?" Harry said.  
"Sure." The three said at the same time, Harry didn't miss the relief that showed in their eyes. 'probably waiting for me to go so they can go to Remus' Harry thought as he climbed up the staires towards his dorm.  
  
Harry awoke sometime around midnight. "Damn it." He muttered.  
He didn't mean to fall asleep, only to rest his eyes for a while before going outside. He creeped quietly to his trunk and found his own invisibility cloak, though it was dark, but not too dark to see by the moonlight.  
He walked quietly out of his dorm, wearing his cloak, though it was needed, for that nobody was there. 


	3. chapter 3

Sorry, I seem to have been gotten cut off in the last chapter. I was borrowing the computer from a friend, and he needed back and it was really urgent, so the last chapter was really short, and not the best spot to leave off. But worry not, for I shall continue it now.  
Anyway, thanks for all your kind reviews, then have definitely been very helpful towards my story. Thx!  
I have to say now that there will be some OC in the story, but then again, of course there will be.  
And on we go with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry somehow managed to enter the Shrieking Shack unharmed, though he was quite close to loosing his left arm to the Whompy Willow (Is that the name? I don't really remember, forgive me, because I don't have the book handy with me right now, so if the names are a bit off, I apologize)  
His animagus form is a black panther, a very strong feline, one of which moves with grace and precision of a predator. It's feet never making a sound in the dead of the night, and it's colors blending in with the shadows quite nicely, if not for his emerald eyes blazing in the dark. (Yes, emerald can blaze just as well as red)  
He entered the room silently, though he had no doubt that they already knew of his arrival, what with one of them being a ware-wolf and all that.  
As he had anticipated, a stag and a black dog resembling a grim stood at the door of the room. A tired but alert ware-wolf just behind them, and no sign of any rat in the room. 'How typical of him to hide.' Harry thought.  
He walked slowly into the room, though not near enough that any of them would be able to strike him. He lowered his head in a sign of offering peace, though he was not sure if it was a good idea to take his gaze off the three of them.  
He knew he would have been able to handle any one of them, provided that they attack him alone, or perhaps any two of them, with a little difficulty, but it should be not that much trouble. But if the three of them were to come at once.  
He needn't think such thoughts, though. For he knew that they would not attack. How? He himself didn't know, call it a sixth sense, if you will, but he is able to sense things.  
A sudden movement caught his eye, it was in the corner of the room. 'So the rat has decided to show himself.' Harry mused to himself, though his gaze is now back on the two large animals in front of him.  
Slowly, and very carefully, the stag lowered his head. Which was followed by the dog, and then the ware-wolf. Nobody had expected anything out of the rat.  
Harry felt incredibly warm inside, so they had accepted him, that's nice to know.  
He silently walked over to the side of the room, and lay down on the floor. He watched as Padfoot and Prongs got engaged in a mock-fight, Moony was just lying on the flooring as he was, watching, and Wormtail was running about the room blindly. Harry had half the heart to kill him right there and then, but he knew that he mustn't change history, or at least not on purpose. No doubt that his visit here has already changed history. 'But Sirius said that he remembered my visit from his 5th year, that must mean that I've came here before, we then I'm not really changing history.I think.' Harry thought to himself, though it was a very complicated thing and was already giving him a hard time thinking about it without the headache.  
Suddenly, a howl came from the corner of the room where Moony was, cutting the silence, or rather near silence, of the night like a sharp knife. Harry snapped his head over to him, and saw that Padfoot was on top of him (Please don't think sickly about this. Again, this is not slash and it will never be) trying to stop Moony from hurting himself, or anyone else. Prongs ran/galloped over to help, and Wormtail was hanging back, hiding under the shadows. 'Coward.' Thought Harry.  
He sprinted to where they were, and helped Padfoot get the wolf under control, it was harder than he thought it would be, but they finally managed to, though there were several scratch marks to be seen on their faces - courtesy of Moony the ware-wolf. (I really don't mean to make him sound bad or anything, I just find this a good way to describe him when he's in that ware-wolf state of his. I'm sorry if he sounds evil, rest assured that I do like him and he will be one of the main 'good guys' in the story.)  
Harry wandered away from the marauders and found a spot to sit by himself, he looked at a bite mark on his left hand/paw, and saw that it was bleeding, not badly, but it still hurts him a lot. He gently lifted it and licked the wound, hoping to make it better. (I was told that animals lick their wound, I'm sorry if he sounds disgusting.)  
He looked over once again to his newfound friends, they were resting also. He looked on in amusement at Wormtail, who was trying to approach Moony, but would scurry away whenever Moony twitched; or Padfoot would growl at him when he came too close.  
He looked at Prongs, who was currently resting beside Padfoot, tired, but alert. They locked gaze for a moment, before Padfoot suddenly barked and was walking towards the door impatiently. They all looked as they saw that the sun was slowly making its way up the horizon. 'So we made it through the night unscratched.well, barely.' Harry thought, and followed the three other animals out, assuming that Moony was going to stay until a teacher of some sort came to get him.  
The dog, stag and rat walked towards the castle, but not before looking back towards Harry.  
'Oh, that's right, I can't let them know yet. Well, I guess I'll make a detour then.' He thought, and nodded at them before turning to walk towards the Forbidden Forest.  
'Let them think I'm just a normal animal who was looking for shelter yesterday.' Harry thought as he walked.  
He entered the forest, and with his keen hearing and sight, made sure that no one was around before transforming back to his human state. Then he walked over to where he hid his invisibility cloak, wrapped it around himself and made the way back to the castle.  
  
Too bad for him that even with his enhanced hearing and sight, he did not see a great big snake parched on a tree branch just above him, nor the blood-red eyes of the snake that followed him. He did, however, hear something about another kill whispered in Parseltongue, though he paid no mind to it, since he hear that kind of things all of time when he neared the Forbidden Forest, for that there are many snakes in the forest, all of which must kill to survive at some point.  
He neglected the fact that the normal snakes should still be hibernating, and not out about killing others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~ I really hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry about all my ranting.  
  
Please review and tell me how it was.  
  
Will Harry tell the marauders about his identity and powers?  
  
Will someone figure out Harry's identity and powers?  
  
Will I get any reviews???  
  
Tone in for the next chapter of. what's the name of my story again?? 


End file.
